1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, especially to an all-in-one computer with a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
All-in-one computers are desktop computers that combine the monitor into the same case as the CPU (Central Processing Unit). All-in-one PCs (Personal Computers) are typically more portable than other desktop PCs. However, all-in-one computers still have some separated peripheral devices (e.g. keyboards). It is inconvenient for users to transport a computer and peripheral devices as separate pieces.